


Unknown Consequences

by 707irl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Background Unknown | Ray/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Bad Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Post-Canon, Prologue Bad Ending (Mystic Messenger), Recovering Unknown | Ray (Mystic Messenger), Soft Unknown | Ray (Mystic Messenger), Unknown | Ray (Mystic Messenger)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707irl/pseuds/707irl
Summary: When Saeyoung's wife realizes she's not only pregnant, but pregnant with twins, she decides to find someone else to be RFA's party planner.





	Unknown Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress. This is a rough draft.

Saeran was really fucking sick of hearing his brother indecisively gush and panic over becoming a father. His brother flowed between the two emotions as if they were one and the same, giving each the same amount of energy, his loud obnoxious behavior the worst Saeran had ever seen. His eye twitched as Saeyoung’s pacing kept his focus away from the book his hands. There would soon be a baby in this house, can’t his brother give him some quiet time to read before that happens? 

“Calm down, Saeyoung. You shouldn’t have knocked her up if you were gonna freak out like this, damn.”


End file.
